A conventional golf shoe has a foot-accommodating upper and a sole and heel secured to the upper. Both the sole and the heel carry spikes which become embedded in the ground when the shoe is worn so as to minimize the shoe's slipping whenever the wearer walks or executes a golf stroke. The restraint against slipping or other movement of the shoe relative to the ground is advantageous when the wearer is walking, but restraining movement of the golfer's foot in the execution of a golf stroke is not believed to be conducive to executing the most efficient and powerful stroke.
Historically movement of a golfer's feet, other than lifting of the heel closer to the target area, during the execution of a golf stroke has been considered undesirable. However, keeping golfer's feet fixed as the arms, torso, and legs rotate imposes strains on the golfer's ankles, knees, hips, back, and shoulders which not only cause discomfort, but also risk injury over prolonged periods of time. In addition, preventing rotation of the golfer's feet relative to the ground during the execution of a golf stroke imposes limitations on the extent to which other parts of the golfer's body may turn or rotate, as well as on the freedom with which such other parts of the body may turn.
A shoe constructed in accordance with the invention provides for non-slip engagement between a golfer's shoe and the ground, but enables the shoe to rotate relatively to the ground, thereby avoiding the imposition of restraining forces on the player's body during the execution of a golf stroke.